Reality Check
by AshleyLuvsYa
Summary: .main characters are also Sam and Kurt.   What happens when a reality show comes to Ohio's own McKinley High and selects a few students to follow around everywhere? these students will learn not to fall unless you know someones there to catch you
1. Interviews

Hi, this is a fic I came up with in the middle of the night once and I finally sat down and decided to try and write it, TRY being the key word. I always have tons of ideas for fanfics but then I realize that I'm a horrible writer, haha. So, bear with me through this and tell me if you have any suggestions. But, don't be rude about it please!

* * *

><p>"So, how's your life?" the interviewer asked while crossing her legs and writing some stuff down in her notebook.<p>

Rachel fidgeted in her seat a little before looking into the camera and giving her biggest smile (Fakest smile, but very big) "life is!" _just keep smiling let them think you're happy_

"Life is?" the women said again

Rachel's smile lasted for a few seconds before it dropped. "Life is life" she stated simply. "It's just, life. I wake up at 6 every morning; drink my protein shake while working out on my elliptical. Go to school; get slushied by 3rd hour, sometimes 4th if I'm really lucky! I talk to my one friend for a little bit, then I walk home dodging pee balloons and god knows what else most of the way. I do my homework, upload a video to _MySpace _every day at 5:15 exactly, then I sit on my laptop friends requesting Barbra the rest of the night"

She looked into the camera once again with a bored look on her face. "That's what I do every day. The same thing, that's how my life is"

The interviewer took some notes "so, would you say you're unhappy with your life?"

Rachel held back rolling her eyes. _yes, because what I just described seems so happy!_ "Yes, I would say I'm unhappy. Very bored, not challenged and just…Unhappy" Rachel finished with a nod before getting up and leaving the room

* * *

><p>"So, how's your life?" the interviewer asked the same question she had asked Rachel just moments earlier.<p>

"How's my life?" Finn asked, laughing. "My life is amazing! Seriously, it's perfect. I can get any girl I want. I'm the quarterback and biggest stud at school. Me, Sam and Puck tear this place up" he said smiling. "I don't think it could get any better to be honest".

"So, would you say you're happy?"

"Oh yeah" Finn gave that cocky smile to the camera. "I'm real happy" he gave the interviewer and camera a wink before getting up and leaving the room.

The interviewer took down some notes while rolling her eyes at the cocky teenage boy

* * *

><p>"So, how's your life?" the interviewer asked with a bored tone, getting tiered of asking the same question over and over<p>

"Um, how's my life? Uh, well it's pretty good I guess" Sam said while playing with his fingers.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well uh I don't really know. I feel like I should love my life. I'm popular, people tell me I'm good looking and I could easily get any girl I wanted. Not that I want any other girl, cause I'm dating Quinn Fabray of course." He said nervously laughing

"It's just, I feel like some part of me is missing. Ya know? Like something that I know if I find it, I'll feel better; I just don't know what it is yet. Maybe I'm actually supposed to be a na'vi warrior and I just need to discover Pandora first!" he said blushed slightly at the outburst of his inner nerd

"Mhhm" the women said while writing some more notes down and looking back up at him "so, would you say you're happy or not happy?"

"I guess I'm more not happy than I am happy. So, unhappy" he said with a nod as he rubbed his hands together. "…can I leave now? Or?" he said awkwardly standing up, unsure if he was allowed to leave

"Yeah, that's fine. Have a good day"

"I'll try" he said with a smile while pulling the door open and leaving the room. _He had just confessed something he had never told anyone before_ he thought. _To a women I don't even know and a camera. _


	2. I have a proposal

It had been 3 weeks since Cameras started roaming the hallways at McKinley and picked a few students to follow even outside of school. Those students were Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Sam Evans.

Why they had chosen those 3 students Rachel couldn't figure out. Sam and Finn are like the same person so it didn't make much sense to her, but she wasn't going to fight it. This could be her big break; she'd do anything to be on TV.

She still wasn't used to a camera following her. Sometimes she caught herself doing embarrassing stuff and hoping they didn't put that in the episodes. They informed her that they would film them for the rest of the school year and then put all the episodes together, so they wouldn't be on TV until next school year.

Rachel was walking down the hallway when she saw Puck walking down the hall with a slushie in hand , she side glanced into the camera with the "here we go again" look she gave it every day and stopped. The little brunette closed her eyes and waited to get "bitch slapped by an ice berg" as Kurt would say, but nothing.

Peeking an eye open she saw that Puck was no longer walking towards her. Just then she heard a _whoosh_ and someone gasp the loudest she ever head someone gasp before. Rachel turned around to see Sam Evans standing there in a light blue buttoned up shirt with his mouth hanging open. _What a big mouth _she thought laughing to herself.

* * *

><p>"What are you laughing at Berry?" Sam said angrily. He wasn't one to get made easily, but he also wasn't one to get slushied and he was beyond pissed as the slushie dripped down his clothes and face.<p>

"Oh, uh, um nothing I was just th-thinking about something funny" she said frantically nodding her head

He had to smile at how scared the brunette looked, but then he felt kind of bad. "Calm down. Don't get your panties in a bunch or whatever the saying is"

He started wiping the slushie off his face but it wasn't working. Why did he have an urge to cry? He doesn't cry. But the last week had been a downward spiral of events. First he found out he was failing two classes which meant he wasn't allowed to play in any of the football games until he got them up and then his dad lost his job, and then he got slushied. And it was only fucking Wednesday.

"Hey, do you want some help getting cleaned up?" he looked up and saw that Rachel had walked closer to him. "I've become quite the professional at it really" she smiled

"Um, thanks but I'll just go to the locker room and shower. I have extra clothes in there anyway". He gave her a nod before walking down the hallway

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the hallways towards class shaking his wet hair trying to get it as dry as possible.<p>

_Fuck_ he thought. Mr. Schuester was going to kill him for being 20 minutes late. He gave his head one last shake before walking into class.

"Nice of you to show Mr. Evans" Schuester gave him a disapproving look. "Yeah sorry. Something happened and I had to shower and yeah" he smiled apologetically at the teacher. "Its fine, just take a seat. I'm about to assign partners for our semester final project"

He nodded before taking a seat next to Finn. "You dog!" Finn said clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Since when do you and Quinn get it on during school? And in the _showers?_ Oh man, that's a new one" Finn was laughing and giving him the look.

"What are you talking about?" he said pulling his Spanish book out and putting it on the desk. "I wasn't even with Quinn. Fucking Puck slushied me. He told me he was over Quinn, so I don't get why he did it." Finn's face looked confused. "He is over Quinn, he and Santana are together right now…oh wait! You weren't wearing your letterman jacket today were you?" "Uh no. I'm tired of wearing it all the time. Plus, it didn't match the shirt I was wearing." Sam shrugged "what's the big deal?"

Finn just looked at him and laughed "Dude, it's the jock rule that you have to wear it every day. If someone doesn't it's Puck's job to slushie them. He might slushy you again if you don't put it on" with that Sam got up and ran out of the room. Finn sat there with the same confused look Mr. Schuester had.

"Finn, what the hell is that about?" "Oh right. Sorry Mr. Schue. Jock's rule, he doesn't want to get slushied again; he probably went to get his letterman's jacket."

Just then Sam walked in wearing the jacket and panting. "Sorry, my friend text me saying someone was trying to break into…My…Locker" he said that as more of a question than a statement. "Yeah whatever. Just sit down" Will said waving his hand and turning back to the board. Finn gave him a smile while patting the desk next to him. "come here young grasshopper" Sam laughed sitting down. No way in hell was he ever going to get slushied again. He'd glue the jacket to him if he had to

* * *

><p>Rachel was picking through her locker when all of a sudden someone closed it and lean against the locker next to her.<p>

_Finn Hudson _

"If you're going to slushie me don't worry, Karofsky got me during 3rd hour." "Now why would I wanna slushie you?" he said laughing.

"Um, because you hate me?" he really did look confused now "I don't hate you. Why would you even think that?"

"Oh my god, I don't maybe because you slushie me every day!" she was getting mad now. Who the hell does he think he is just walking up to her acting like he was her friend? "Now if you could move, that'd be great. I wouldn't want you getting crucified for talking to me" she pushed passed him doing her best diva strut down the hallway knowing he was watching her.

"…hot" he said before walking back to his friends

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped about 10 feet in the air when Rachel slammed down her tray of cheese fry's in front of him.<p>

"What in god's name is your problem" he said with his eyes wide. "Nothing" she muttered sitting down in the chair and shoving a fry in her mouth.

"Oh my god, something really is wrong. You're eating the unhealthiest thing this school has" he said placing his hand over hers. "Sweetie, what's wrong. You can tell me" he put on his best nice voice.

"ugh, just Finn. He thinks he can torture me every day since freshman year and then expect me to act nice to him? No, he can kiss my ass!" "Well, you guys did kiss under the plastic bridge at the park in 2nd grade. Maybe he still has feelings for you" he said winking.

That got a smile and laugh out of her "shut up" she placed the fry back down on the tray. "He just annoys me."

"Who annoys you?" Finn said taking a seat next to Rachel and taking one of her fries. "Bleh, these things are disgusting. The cheese taste like plastic" he made a scrunched up face grabbing Kurt's water bottle and drinking the entire thing.

Kurt gave him a look that would terrify anyone. "Sorry dude" Finn threw a five dollar bill at him. "That'll buy you a couple of waters" he said winking, making Kurt blush like crazy and look down at his phone. Finn laughed turning towards Rachel and his smiled dropped. She was giving him the most bitch look he'd ever seen from a girl. And He's gotten a lot of mean looks from other girls.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked crossing her arms not amused by Finn's actions. "alright, since you decided to storm away from me earlier without letting me even explain myself I thought I'd come talk to you to see if you had calmed down." "Alright, I'm calm. What do you want." She unfolded her arms and picked up another fry before putting it down remembering how gross they were.

"I have a proposal for you." He said nodding and smiling big like it was the best proposal in the world. "About what?" she said actually kind of intrigued.

"Ahh, to find that out you have to meet me in the gym bleachers at 3:30" he said standing up. "Don't be late!" he said while walking away. "And try not to stare at my butt as I walk away either"

Rachel gasped and looked over at Kurt who was laughing. She rolled her eyes and turn back around in her seat. "I'm not meeting him at 3:30" "what? Why?" "It's probably some joke that him and the jocks are planning. They're going to throw eggs at me or something" "you should go, he's not a bad person, just a man whore." "Whatever" she said playing with her fries. "We'll see"

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" Sam yelled jogging down the empty hallway to the boy. Kurt turned around with a stunned look. "..Hi"<p>

"so, I didn't have time to talk to you about it in Spanish class but since we're partners and I'm really bad at Spanish and you're like really good, I was thi-" Kurt cut him off "yeah I know, I'll do it all and I'll put both of our names and you'll get an A. I know the drill"

"What?" Sam said confused "no. I wasn't gonna say that" "you weren't?" Kurt raised an eyebrow

"No, I was gonna say that since I'm not very good and you are we should start working on it pretty soon. Cause I wanna actually learn this stuff which means we're gonna have to spend a lot of time working on it. I'm tired of copying off people. Especially Finn, he's worse than me"

Kurt laughed. 'He copies off Brittany, who draws dancing taco's and burrito's for all the answers"

"Oh, I was wondering what those were" Sam started laughing and then Kurt joined him. The laughter died out and it was silent.

"So! How about we start working on it after school today. Let's say my place at 4:30?" Sam asked

"That sounds great! Text me your address" Kurt smiled at him

"Wait, I need your number. Here" Sam pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Write it on my hand. My phones in my truck" Sam held it out with an innocent look on his face.

"Uh, on your hand? Where everyone can see it?" Kurt asked with an eyebrow cocked. "Uh, yeah?" Sam said laughing.

"Oh. Um, ok" Kurt wrote it and handed the pen back to Sam. "Well, I have to go so; I'll see you later I guess"

"Bye!" Sam said before watching Kurt walking into the classroom they were standing out in front of. He looked down at his hand and smiled. Then the bell rang "shit" Sam muttered running down the hall

* * *

><p>reviews are love 3<p> 


End file.
